peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 August 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-08-27 ; Comments *A 47 minute recording of a 110 minute broadcast is available. Edited tracks are available on files 2& 3, though some digital skipping is evident, and 4/5 *Tracks not included on either recording are marked §. Details taken from Lorcan's tracklisting database. Sessions *Lance Gambit Trio one and only session. Recorded 1997-08-20. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Wawali Bonané Accompagné Par Generation Soukouss Enzenzé: Bayaya (album - Wawali Bonané Et Generation Soukouss Enzenzé Vol. 1) Maciste Productions MP 2003 @''' *Lillian: The 'It' Gang (7") Lunar LUNA 005 '''$ :: ('''File 1' begins)'' *pHon: Expanded (12 inch - Going Up Hill EP) Ript Skin @ $/£ *Art: I Think I'm Going Weird (LP - Supernatural Fairytales) Island *Man or Astro-Man?: Lo Batt (CD - Made From Technetium) One Louder *Lance Gambit Trio: Stay Young (Peel Session) @''' *DJ Ascend: New Style Remix(12 inch – 123) Second Movement Records '''@ *Track Star: The Big Fuck You( CD - Patio Collection Volume 2) Smilex *Meditations: Life is Not Easy (3xCD - Arkology) Island @ £ *Appendix Out: Well Lit Tonight (7 inch – Singles Club #4) Creeping Bent £''' *Freeform: Palava Lamp (12 inch) Worm Interface '''@ £ :: (10:30 news) *Visitors(2): Tiny Little Engines (12 inch –Wizardry Of Oz Taster EP) Transient Records @ £ :: ('''File 1' ends)'' *Visitors: Orcadian (7") Departure Music''' £''' *Lance Gambit Trio: Do You Know What I Mean? (Peel Session) @''' *Wnico: Burger Time (LP - Bon Voyage) Kill Rock Stars § *Beres Hammond & Anthony B: Penny Ketcher (7 inch) Harmony House '''@ *Ivor Cutler: Way Out (CD - A Wet Handle) Creation Records @''' *Einsturzende Neubauten: Ende Neu Spencer remix (2xLP - Ende Neu Remixes) Mute '''@ £ *Normal: Warm Leatherette (7 inch) Mute @ £ *Fall: 4 ½ Inch (LP – Levitate) Artful'' ''@ start only *Lance Gambit Trio: Don't Go Away (Peel Session) § *N.T.T.: No Escape (12") Integral Recordings INTEG006 #''' *Dick Dale: Flashing Eyes (2xCD - Better Shred Than Dead) Rhino Records § *Flying Saucer Attack: Coming Home (7 inch) Domino § *13: Unlucky for Some (12") Smitten SMT 13 '''# £ *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 4 *Tracks marked £''' available on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1997-08-27 (incomplete) *2) dat_140.mp3 *3) dat_141.mp3 *4) 1997-08-xx-09-xx Peel Show LE369 *5) 1997-08-xx Peel Show LE370 ;Length *1) 00:47:21 *2) 04:07:32 (03:10:02 on) (to 03:16:29, 03:42:39-3:57:30, from 4:06:19 unique) *3) 04:07:18 (to 00:11:50) (to 6:28 unique) *4) 1:32:10 (from 1:25:31) (to 1:27:57 unique) *5) 1:31:45 (to 40:24) (from 23:10 additional to File 1) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector for recording. *2,3) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 140 Dat 141 *4) Created from LE369 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel August September 1997 Lee Tape 369 *5) Created from LE370 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel August 1997 Lee Tape 370 ;Available *1) Mooo *2,3) Mooo *4,5) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes